


New home, who dis?

by NovelMiss



Category: BearCat Multiverse, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, MAGICAL COLLEGE AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelMiss/pseuds/NovelMiss
Summary: Two gay dorks finally move into their own house.
Relationships: Adawulf/Devon, Devawulf





	New home, who dis?

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... these are mine and Bear's Vintage Gays. They were our first ship. after years, they are finally getting good things. I suppose I should bio them really quick....
> 
> Adawulf - 34 yrs old. Gay as the day is long, but very Cis. Werewolf. Vet. Has two big silly german shepherds. Pack lives in Germany around his family's place, which is an old farmhouse. Got kicked into a barbwired fence once when he was a kid, has gnarly face scars because of it. Has a twin sister Adelaide.
> 
> Devon - 23 yrs old. Gay and genderqueer. Hedge witch. Barista and art student. Has one spoiled husky. His parents are dead carnies (seriously) and his grandmother took him in to raise him from about 10 or 12 years old. He still keeps in touch with some of the carnie fam. Used to party really hard, has lots of piercings and tattoos.

Devon shut the door to the new house, looking around at the neatly stacked moving boxes and new furniture that the three dogs sniffed at. The house wasn't much of a fixer-upper, which pleased him, though he did want to think about painting at least one wall before they settled all of the furniture in place. This was still a point of disagreement between him and Adawulf. The absolutely wonderful man was, unfortunately sometimes, as exciting as his favorite pair of khakis. And Devon really wanted at least one brightly painted wall, or maybe a mural.

“I didn't actually feel like we had too much stuff until I realized we have to unpack it all.” He sighed, patting Puppy, the massive husky, on his head before removing his large modern witch hat and set it on top of a taller box. He dropped his backpack onto a plastic wrapped chair and turned his attention to the handsome man, waist deep, in boxes marked with some variation of “Küche.”

“It's not so bad, Devon,” Adawulf said in his German accented English from the kitchen where he was cheerfully unpacking the coffee maker. Devon smiled at the now purposeful mispronunciation of his name, Day-Vaughn.

“I don't know, Wolf-man. I think we should maybe just let people buy it by the box. Ten bucks a pop. Start over fresh. Then we won't have to unpack any of it.” He moved to join Adawulf in the kitchen, scooting past the big dogs who were an obstacle course of feet, solid bodies, and wagging tails.

“You say this, but...” Adawulf shrugged as if the thought of selling all his own things wasn't also an issue, “I am pretty sure you would feel differently once it came down to someone taking your art supplies or clothes.”

“Well, it's just an idea.” Devon pouted.

“I want to unpack-” he paused, brain clearly flat lining momentarily but moved along anyway, “-die Küche. Today. I think the movers set the bed up, we can worry about the other rooms tomorrow if you like?” The coffee maker, freed from its cardboard and newspaper prison, was left on the counter top. Adawulf was now searching for the coffee to go with it.

“Bless.” Devon meant it. “Coffee box is on the fridge. Die Küche is Kitchen, my love.” He pointed out his own handwriting designating the box as Very Important Morning Wake-Up Potion.

“Kitchen, yes, thank you.” Adawulf reached for the box, eyebrow raising at the label. “Ah- Did you label all of the boxes this way?”

“Did you label all the boxes in German?” Devon asked, scooting a box over with his boot.

“Möglicherweise ja?”

“Wow, Wolf-man. Anyways, THAT box is important. It needed special treatment.” Devon pulled his long platinum hair into a ponytail. “Well, at least the boxes are in the right room. Ready to get the kitchen set up?”

* * *

They managed to unpack the kitchen, filling drawers and cabinets with plates and silverware, setting up the dog bowls, and organizing the pantry so said dogs couldn't get into anything they might deem tasty. They had to find the baby gate and cordon off the three lumbering dogs from the kitchen once Ignatz’s paw was stepped on. The worst part of the move was that the fridge was pretty bare, but there was a grocery store in town and that could be visited later. Adawulf hummed to himself as he clicked the coffee pot on while Devon “released the hounds” and let the dogs back into the kitchen.

“You know what?” Devon hopped up to sit on the counter, smiling.

“What is that?” Adawulf moved to stand between Devon's long legs,hands resting respectfully on the slender hips of his willowy young man.

“This is  _ our _ house.” He brimmed with barely contained glee.

“Yes, you even let me put your name on the paperwork, too.” Adawulf smiled, waiting to see where this went.

“Yes, yes, but this is OUR house!” Devon reached up and across, to rest his hands on the broad shoulders in front of him and inch Adwulf just a smidgen closer. “ _ And _ you're my husband!”

“Yes, it is, and yes I am.” He chuckled at Devon who stilled, as if the gravity of marrying and buying a house had just come over him.

“Adawulf, we bought a house and got married! What are we??? Responsible adults?” Devon shook him slightly in mock panic.

“Well.  _ I  _ am always a responsible adult.  _ You _ are a sometimes-responsible young person, I think.” Adawulf teased.

“How can you abuse your very beautiful husband like this? In his new house?” Devon playfully clutched his imaginary pearls.

“I am very certain you will let me make it up to you.” Adawulf kissed his silly husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak German ~~but I can if you'd like.~~  
>  Seriously though, I googled my way to the couple bits of German, so if they're not correct, feel free to mention it.  
> I didn't bother writing in his accent because I'm lazy and also I feel like it would be weird since Devon is used to it.


End file.
